OU-1524
Battle Log HanakoToast joined. IjkeeSauazuki joined. Format: OU Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages HanakoToast's team: Glaceon / Vaporeon / Eelektross / Flareon / Leafeon / Chimecho IjkeeSauazuki's team: Tauros / Emboar / Ditto / Beedrill / Jirachi / Beartic anonymoose joined. /vp/oreon joined. anonymoose: TAKE ON ME 3TopsAndAHat joined. davegotlost joined. wailordkip joined. IjkeeSauazuki: HERE WE GO anonymoose: TAKE ME ON /vp/oreon: TAKE ME ON timeforalicking joined. Spherical Ice joined. anonymoose: I'LL BE GONE magnegro joined. wailordkip: inb4 win anonymoose: IN A DAY OR TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 3TopsAndAHat: WOWEY-WOOWEY Spherical Ice: haylo magnegro: ijkee whatt eh fuck are you Spherical Ice: we a-ha now? /vp/oreon: lel IjkeeSauazuki: wat /vp/oreon: yes anonymoose: he's obviously and indie rock star Battle started between HanakoToast and IjkeeSauazuki! Go! no moves etc etc (Flareon)! IjkeeSauazuki sent out U rused? (Beedrill)! Turn 1 The opposing U rused? used Drill Run! It's super effective! (no moves etc etc lost 88.2% of its health!) no moves etc etc used Flame Charge! It's super effective! (The opposing U rused? lost 100% of its health!) no moves etc etc's Speed rose! The opposing U rused? fainted! (Toxic Orb activated!) no moves etc etc was badly poisoned! magnegro: ITS ZOROARK timeforalicking: DAMAGE 3TopsAndAHat: UNF trombix joined. IjkeeSauazuki sent out Custom Ev's (Ditto)! The opposing Custom Ev's transformed into Flareon! Turn 2 magnegro: >toxic orb anonymoose: IT WAS ZOROARK THE WHOLE TIME DrThunder joined. Deep Thought2 joined. The opposing Custom Ev's used Facade! (no moves etc etc lost 11.8% of its health!) no moves etc etc fainted! DrThunder: I, the number in smogon DDoSing, is here /vp/oreon: it was a ruse Charizardfanboy420 joined. waithwat joined. Gerbil joined. Go! Slippery One (Eelektross)! Turn 3 xDust joined. Charizardfanboy420: SOME POLITOED CRIT HAXED ME Spherical Ice: +SmashBrosBrawl: 4chan wouldnt do this The opposing Custom Ev's used Facade! (Slippery One lost 26.7% of its health!) Slippery One used Coil! Slippery One's Attack rose! Slippery One's Defense rose! Slippery One's accuracy rose! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 4 /vp/oreon: lel Spherical Ice: +SmashBrosBrawl: they dont have the guts Spherical Ice: +iSmogoon: they're too stupid anonymoose: wow xDust: HAH anonymoose: Just wow /vp/oreon: 4chan is too stupid to pull of a coordinated attack wailordkip: you're asking for it MisterLister joined. IjkeeSauazuki withdrew Custom Ev's! IjkeeSauazuki sent out IRON HEAD (Jirachi)! Slippery One used Coil! Slippery One's Attack rose! Slippery One's Defense rose! Slippery One's accuracy rose! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 5 DrThunder: ouch OurLordMao joined. magnegro: hes definitely asking for it /vp/oreon: why /vp/oreon: why /vp/oreon: why timeforalicking: >jirachi timeforalicking: pls stop IjkeeSauazuki: should we attack him? The opposing IRON HEAD used Metronome! Waggling a finger let it use Ice Ball! (Slippery One lost 3.2% of its health!) Slippery One used Wild Charge! A critical hit! (The opposing IRON HEAD lost 100% of its health!) Slippery One is damaged by the recoil! The opposing IRON HEAD fainted! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! anonymoose: 4chan is too stupid to do something they've done a bunch of times MisterLister: UNF magnegro: REKD Gerbil: whos champing? Liepard joined. /vp/oreon: I wouldn't believe /vp/ DDoSing anything though IjkeeSauazuki sent out Custom Ev's (Ditto)! The opposing Custom Ev's transformed into Eelektross! Turn 6 MisterLister: hanako is, gerbil wailordkip: toast anonymoose: Yeah anonymoose: We're not /b/ Liepard: FINALLY SHOWDERP The opposing Custom Ev's used Drain Punch! (Slippery One lost 27.3% of its health!) Slippery One used Drain Punch! (The opposing Custom Ev's lost 47.3% of its health!) The opposing Custom Ev's had its energy drained! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 7 magnegro: of course it wasnt /vp/ wailordkip: SEE WHAT YOU FUCKIN DID MisterLister: welp The opposing Custom Ev's used Drain Punch! (Slippery One lost 30.7% of its health!) Slippery One had its energy drained! Slippery One used Drain Punch! (The opposing Custom Ev's lost 45.6% of its health!) The opposing Custom Ev's had its energy drained! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 8 Liepard: >implying all of 4chan is /b/ Spherical Ice: /vp/ is too full of people who actually use showdown anyway The opposing Custom Ev's used Drain Punch! (Slippery One lost 30.2% of its health!) Slippery One had its energy drained! Slippery One used Drain Punch! (The opposing Custom Ev's lost 46.0% of its health!) The opposing Custom Ev's had its energy drained! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 9 /vp/oreon: lel wildebeest11 joined. magnegro: maybe /v/ anonymoose: What is this song /vp/oreon: smogonfag vs karenfag debate MisterLister: oh shit MisterLister: ;_; wailordkip: if anyone it's butthurt people who don't like mods The opposing Custom Ev's used Drain Punch! (Slippery One lost 29.9% of its health!) Slippery One had its energy drained! Slippery One used Drain Punch! (The opposing Custom Ev's lost 33.3% of its health!) The opposing Custom Ev's had its energy drained! The opposing Custom Ev's fainted! Slippery One restored a little HP using its Leftovers! 3TopsAndAHat: >boxing eels MisterLister: O anonymoose: Seriously, what am I hearing MisterLister: UEHEUH Spherical Ice: oh yes we can use /rooms in this chat now • DrThunder sucks dick Charizardfanboy420: anyone want to /loadbanlist and prevent many, many innocent users from being able to play? IjkeeSauazuki sent out BLOOD EVERYWHERE (Tauros)! Turn 10 anonymoose: Detatchable penis wailordkip: nice Spherical Ice: i can finally never watch the god-awful lobby again Wun Wun joined. Charizardfanboy420: The quote /vp/oreon: lel Liepard: I hate when people classify everyone from the chan as if they were from fucking /b/ Welptastic joined. The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE used Rock Climb! (Slippery One lost 22.7% of its health!) Slippery One fainted! Chortles joined. • magnegro Zarel joined Go! simgle etc etc (Vaporeon)! Turn 11 IjkeeSauazuki: who Spherical Ice: >implying we don't do the same to reddit MisterLister: OH SHIT MisterLister: ITS ZAREL • /vp/oreon Electrolyte joined Charizardfanboy420: anyone want to /loadbanlist and prevent many, many innocent users from being able to play? IjkeeSauazuki: Zarel: in the middle of a bunch of spam davegotlost: finaly The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE used Rock Climb! (simgle etc etc lost 72.0% of its health!) simgle etc etc used Curse! simgle etc etc's Attack rose! simgle etc etc's Defense rose! simgle etc etc's Speed fell! simgle etc etc restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 12 Charizardfanboy420: THE QUOTE • Gerbil Electrolyte sucks a dick xDust: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE wailordkip: >curse /vp/oreon: charizard please /vp/oreon: crash happened after him /vp/oreon: lel Liepard: >showderp Liepard: pls The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE used Rock Climb! A critical hit! (simgle etc etc lost 34.3% of its health!) simgle etc etc fainted! Charizardfanboy420: I know Gerbil: crit wailordkip: calling 911 toast is having a stroke Gerbil: mattered NlGGERS joined. /vp/oreon: He got banned like six times didn't he 3TopsAndAHat: >Crotchital Hot Go! everyday (Glaceon)! Turn 13 • Spherical Ice OGRE Charizardfanboy420: He posted a lot of links NlGGERS left. Charizardfanboy420: after that /vp/oreon: MUH WAIFU The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE used Rock Climb! (everyday lost 58.7% of its health!) everyday used Ice Beam! (The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE lost 100% of its health!) The opposing BLOOD EVERYWHERE fainted! Welptastic left. Liepard: ITS MUH WAIFU /vp/oreon: rekd IjkeeSauazuki sent out WORST STARTER (Emboar)! Turn 14 NlGGERS joined. • magnegro Electrolyte and Business Tortoise have rough buttsex. 3TopsAndAHat: BOOMF /vp/oreon: wellp Spherical Ice: OGRE Chortles: Dat power everyday, come back! Go! DINNER TIME (Chimecho)! The opposing WORST STARTER used Flame Charge! (DINNER TIME lost 21.6% of its health!) The opposing WORST STARTER's Speed rose! DINNER TIME restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 15 DrThunder: EVERYDAY EVERY HOUR Liepard: The ogrest MisterLister: bulk • /vp/oreon Cathy and Zarel joined xDust: I would pay to see that wailordkip: BALK anonymoose: lel NlGGERS: no music :9 HanakoToast: DETACHABLE PENIS Spherical Ice left. /vp/oreon: wut Liepard: >tfw chimeco isnt steel/psychic Liepard: >tfw i have none The opposing WORST STARTER used Flare Blitz! (DINNER TIME lost 54.2% of its health!) The opposing WORST STARTER is damaged by the recoil! DINNER TIME used Psychic! It's super effective! (The opposing WORST STARTER lost 74.8% of its health!) The opposing WORST STARTER restored a little HP using its Leftovers! DINNER TIME restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 16 MisterLister: BULK • anonymoose Lady Samantha jizzed everywhere with its detatchable penis MisterLister: OH Chortles: BALK Liepard: BAWLK /vp/oreon: lel The opposing WORST STARTER used Flare Blitz! A critical hit! (DINNER TIME lost 36.2% of its health!) The opposing WORST STARTER is damaged by the recoil! DINNER TIME fainted! The opposing WORST STARTER restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Gerbil: lel MisterLister: OaifnIAUFNauif Liepard: >CROTCH davegotlost: that's right 3TopsAndAHat: welp wailordkip: punch the chime all you want Chortles: Crit mattered Charizardfanboy420: HAPPENING Go! Leif Ericson (Leafeon)! Turn 17 The opposing WORST STARTER used Flare Blitz! It's super effective! (Leif Ericson lost 100% of its health!) The opposing WORST STARTER is damaged by the recoil! Leif Ericson fainted! The opposing WORST STARTER fainted! MisterLister: quick attack pls Liepard: JABBENING • /vp/oreon jizzed on moose with a detachable penis wailordkip: It's leif erikson you uncultured swine Chortles: Can you outspeed? MisterLister: shit timeforalicking: REKT Chortles: NOPE Lelalyl joined. 3TopsAndAHat: Ice versus Ice IjkeeSauazuki sent out Beartic! Go! everyday (Glaceon)! Turn 18 Wun Wun: OH DEAR. wailordkip: OH SHIT Liepard: nope.jpg NlGGERS: lelele /vp/oreon: LEL xDust: LEL Chortles: 1v1 fegit /vp/oreon: ogre ;_; MisterLister: >superpower MisterLister: ogre MisterLister: so hard Wun Wun: WILL IJKEE WIN? Charizardfanboy420: FURRIES CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES The opposing Beartic used Superpower! It's super effective! (everyday lost 41.3% of its health!) The opposing Beartic's Attack fell! The opposing Beartic's Defense fell! everyday fainted! IjkeeSauazuki won the battle! Wun Wun: oh. Liepard: BLOOD BEAR Wun Wun: Ogre so hard. xDust: pls jizz on me MisterLister: welp Charizardfanboy420: DESTROY THE FURBAIT Lelalyl left. /vp/oreon: wellp IjkeeSauazuki: Ogered MisterLister left. waithwat left. Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:18 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013